1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating cylinder, and more particularly to an oscillating cylinder which can be operated without microswitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cylinders include a piston slidable within the cylinder. The piston separates the interior of the cylinder into two chambers. A pipe is connected to each of the chambers for supplying hydraulic oil thereto so as to actuate the piston to move in a reciprocating action within the cylinder. The filling and discharging operations of the cylinder are usually controlled by microswitches which may generate sparks during operations, this is dangerous, particularly in an oily environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cylinders.